Memories of a Twilight Princess
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Zant holds Midna close to his chest, the tongue piece of his mask disappears and he moves his mouth close to her ear, whispers in a low and seductive tone. "I need you." Midna closes her eyes and remembers a life...a past life. A life before the horrid figure behind her is trying to convince her on his side. ZantxMidna Not good at summaries.


Chapter 1

I emerged out of the shadow to look above me, seeing the most horrid Twili being i've ever known...Zant. I huffed out his name and he forced the Fused Shadows to his grasp.

"Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me?" I can see his eyes through that feared mask of his, he was mocking me.

"You are a foolish traitor, Midna." I wanted to kill him right there and then, but no-no i couldn't. Didn't have the power too.

"Why do you defy your king?"I held back the urge to cackle at the bastard in front of me.

"My KING?! You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe? You must be joking!" I struggled against the strength of the man in front of me.

"How dare you?! Are you implying that my power is...our old magic? Now that is a joke!"

He threw me to the ground, weakening me to hear a few bones crack. "This power is granted to me by my god! It is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you will respect it!"

He threw Link towards me, making the poor Hylian fall into unconsciousness. _Link, Link wake up! _I shook his body but he didn't budge.

Before i could say anything, Zant pulled me back. "My Midna... Did you forget? That beast is one of the light dwellers who oppressed our people." He pressed his chilling mask up to my bare cheek.

"No matter how much you may desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world. You can not consort with their kind! But if we can make their world ours, Midna...light and darkness will meet at last." I stared at the wolf form of the hero laying before us.

"Our tribe will take back their realm...and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light!" It was silent for a moment, my hatred for this man was growing stronger and stronger.

"And that, Midna. Is why..." I narrowed as his voice was getting lower trying to think of the most unattractive thing that came to mind.

His pressed his lips to my ear seductively. _"I need you."_

I closed my eyes as a memory was flashing before me...

_A young princess gallantly tiptoed over to the balcony where her handsome competitor was. She caressed his broad shoulder's making the man sigh. "Today is the day, the day i become King of Twilight." _

_Midna's smile became a disappointed frown. "You don't know that just yet." She was tired of her fiancee thinking only of becoming King and not of the wedding approaching soon._

_He swung his body to face her. "Of course i know! I've been loyal and hard-working haven't i?" The Twili man put his fingers through hers as they held hands back to the castle. _

_"Don't worry love, i'm sure they will pick wisely." Midna let her lips float above his as he lightly smiled at her, not thinking what would come tonight. _

_After the passionate kiss was done, Zant left the room to talk to the cook about a special meal he wanted her to prepare for his bride-to-be and himself. _

_Left alone in the elegant bed chamber, Midna stood up to go to the nursery to which no one knows about. _

_She knelt by the crib and played a lullaby, a lullaby only the light would know but how she came across it, she barely had an idea. _

_"If Zant is to become king everything will go wrong." She whispered to herself praying, hoping the gods will hear her plea. She knew her fiancee like the back of her hand, he's resentful towards every Twili except for her._

_He's been power hungry since the Light took over them and trapped the Twili in this realm. But that was the only thing that had held him back from being who he use to be._

_She heard footsteps that made her snap out of her thoughts."Princess, it is time." The guard stood beside the door motioning her towards the Living room on the floor below them."_

_The guard walks beside her as she cautiously makes her way down the steps where her lover was waiting for her to go and grab his hand. _

_She stepped down to the floor and glided to the nearest couch thanks to the weight that felt like a rock in her stomach. "Stop acting silly, Midna!" Zant forcefully took his hand in hers._

_Midna knew Zant was acting stranger than usual. The lust for power was rapidly coming at him like a bunch of eyes staring at her beauty._

_Midna's eyes flickered in front of her at her own father who didn't notice Zant's random change in behavior. _

_Midna's father cleared his throat and shifted his eye's between the lover's. "The people of Twilight have chosen their ruler to be..."_

_Midna felt Zant start to tremble in excitement._

_"Midna." It had felt like the whole world around her was spinning around. She was honored to get this position but scared for the one she loves, the one who is now running outside. _

_"ZANT!" Midna reached out her arm to her lover who simply ignored her and kept on running to the balcony. Like someone in love, she ran after him until she saw...a figure dressed in black robes and a helm with striking figures of a lizard. _

_It was facing her with it's head straight up, the arms...you couldn't see them. She backed up with fear of this..."person" stalking up to her slowly._

_She kept going until she hit she hit the wall with her back. The figure raised it's arm and flung her to the other side of him. _

_She hit the ground with an "thud." She felt a shot of pain rise up her body. She struggled to stand up as he stood above her, slightly amused._

_"Midna..." The voice was low and very attractive, she's heard that anywhere. _

_She trembled and knew her fears have come true. She limped her way over to the corrupt fiancee to give him an embrace out of love, hoping he would turn to his normal self._

_Their bodies were only inches apart, his mouth was now visible where she could give him one last kiss before he went truly insane._

_He let her caress the only visible part of his face. He bent down for her to give him a passionate kiss, the kiss of old friends who were about to become enemies. _

_She felt his soft lips come crashing down on her's almost forcefully. She grabbed both sides of his helm, bringing the kiss more intimate, more passionate._

_She was about to pull the helmet off when she heard a sickening no a frightening dark chuckle coming from the depths of her lovers throat. _

_She opened her eyes and let go of him, backing away as she did. _

_"Foolish girl." Another wave of pain surged through her veins, an invisible force weighing her down. _

_She grabbed her stomach to protect the little creature developing, hoping it wasn't dead. _**_Not the baby, please not the baby._**

_She tripped and fell onto her bottom, trying to crawl away from her supposed future husband. "Y-you used me!" She screamed to the horrid man who she loved and hated all at the same time._

_Zant took the mask off and revealed his attractive features. "You always were a very foolish woman." _

_The girl stared at the one she trusted, the one that had betrayed her and her family. The one she was shedding tears for, the one who impregnated her. _

_"H-how could you?! I LOVE YOU!" The only piece of dignity left and she screamed it out, showing her only sign of weakness and it was the love she had for him._

_He smirked at her young naive nature, and caressed her beautiful face. "All i had to do was make sure you had fallen for me and accepted my proposal, which you have done. So my other part of the plan will be accomplished in only a matter of seconds."_

_He raised his arm and made the girl turn into an weakened imp. She tried to stand up but fell onto her slightly swollen stomach. _

_It was about that time when she had truly figured out why he had done such horrible deeds to her. For her spot on the throne. Her broken heart looked up at the man she no longer knew._

_"W-why would you do this to me?" She had known the answer but wanted to hear it from his own lips. _

_A small chuckle rung through out the castle. "For the throne of course! What? Did you really think i loved you?!" He mocked the tears rolling down the girls face and shushed her. _

_"Every night, i'd hold you in my arms telling you how valuable you were to me, how we'd plan the wedding. You would adore me as i placed soft kisses upon your forehead, giggle like an schoolgirl and we would be passionate as nightfall came." He ran a finger through a strand of her fiery red hair._

_"I would listen to your problems and your success, comfort you when needed, and tell each other childhood memories as we sat by the dinner table even though i was a servant. But did you care that i was a servant...of course not." She stopped staring into the amazingly stunning eyes of his as he faked being "loving." _

_"You, my Midna, were too blind to see my plans that were revolving around you, naive girl. Haven't your parents taught you not to fall for a stranger?"_

_Her uncrossed her arms and kept a gaze between them. "But you weren't a stranger! You were my servant!" Her scream was useless against him, since she had no one left. Both of her parents were dead, blooded all over the floor._

_"That makes our relationship almost sound _**_intimate_**_." His seductive nature was starting to show again, and known to him it was the second biggest weakness other than her love for this demon. _

_She clenched her jaw as she brought her knees up to her chest. He dropped his seducing attitude and starting talking about how no one saw his plan coming._

_"Not even your do-nothing parents noticed my plan, they weren't very bright!" Her patience and quietness have finally cracked, she balled up her fists and pounced on him._

_"You may be able to insult ME! But you will never have the right to insult my family!" Her fist was about to come contact with her face as she was flung from the castle, from her dignity._

_ She looked at her small frail body which had been transformed that way because of her "loving" groom-to-be. _

_All hope was lost until she had remembered something she had with her all this time. The Fused Shadow floated in the air as a sadistic smile formed on her face. _

**_I'll kill him for what he's done to me, to my family, and to my people._**

**_"YOU HEAR ME ZANT! I'LL GET MY REVENGE AND WHEN I DO, YOU'LL WISH YOU HAVEN'T KILLED MY FATHER!" _**_I wanted so badly to scream it at that bastards lizard mask but it was no use, he'd already gone to kill the royal Hyrule family...Unless there is a way to stop him._

_I furrowed my eyebrows and suddenly remembered...The Hero._


End file.
